Wrath of Fantasio 64
by Fantasio 64
Summary: The Mario Bros faces the author Fantasio 64 to save the Mushroom Kingdom from his angry wrath. Will they win or not? Complete. Mario & Luigi
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario Bros**.** or any Nintendo characters.  
**

_At Mario's house, Mario and Luigi are reading fanfics when a e-mail appear. _

Mario: Hey, whats this?

_(Mario click on the letter and a screen appear showing a news toad on it)_

News Toad: A powerful force is unleashed in the Mushroom Kingdom. It caused choas everywhere: the Flower Fields are cloudy and gloomy; the Snow Valley is melting and the Crystal Palace is now gone; Yoshi Island is under panic because of the eruption of their volcano, Mt. Ohana, which for generations hadn't erupted; and Delfino Isle is covered by a mysterious substance the residents call goo. Please, remain calm, get to a safe place, and stay tune for more updates on these cataclysmic events, I hope.

Mario: This is not good, not good at all.

Luigi: Yeah! We got to something.

_Then a doorbell ring. Mario went to the door and see a parrot standing on the port step. _

Mario: Hey, does birdy want a cracker? (_Mario tease_)

Parrot: No thank you, I already ate.

Mario: Holy cow! You you can talk! (_Mario was surprise_)

Parrot: Yes, but you & the other guy must come with me or else!

Luigi: (_Luigi ran to the door_) Or else what?

Parrot: Or be destroy by the... **AUTHOR!**

M&L: Ok!

_Then the Mario Bros. hold on to the parrot's feet and off they go._

Luigi: Hey, how come you can lift us up?

Parrot: I'm a mystical bird, thats why! So shut up!

Luigi: Oh!

Mario: Hey brid where are we going?

Parrot: We are going to the **AUTHOR **that causes the events. I'll explain there.

_They got to the lair of the _**AUTHOR**_, and the parrot explain._

Parrot: I was sent by StarWarsFrakes to take you two here at Fantasio 64's lair. StarWarsFrakes said to me: "Bring the Mario Bros. to Fantasio 64's lair and give them these imporant items."

_Then the parrot gave them a bag that contains a toothpaste, a blanket, a pre-chewed gum, a sqirt gun, pop rock candy, and a 6-pack of Mountain Dew._

Mario: Hey bird! These are not imporant items, these are nothing but useless stuff!

Parrot: He told me these are imporant, but use them in the Fantasio 64's lair when you get in trouble. (_Then the parrot flys away)_

Mario: All right, lets do this before this Fantasio 64 guy destroy the whole kingdom.

Luigi: (suits up) Yeah! Let's do this!

_Then the Mario Bros. went through the two giant doors and the doors closed behind them .

* * *

_I hope you enjoy this part of the story, because there is going to be more fun and excitement in the future chapters.

Please Read & Review(R&R)!


	2. The Mario Bros Vs The Tests part 1

_The Mario Bros. continued through the hall way until they reach to Fantasio 64's throne room_. _But inside the throne room they saw nobody._

Luigi: Where is he?

Mario: Maybe hes a coward and ran off.

Luigi: Nice try but no cookie.

Mario:(cries) Oh dran it.

_Then_ _a voice appear in the room._

: HA HA HA HA HA! Welcome Mario Bros. to your doom! (_Then a figure appeared_)

Mario: Holy cow! Who are you?

: I am the **AUTHOR Fantasio 64! **(_Then flames came out of the ground_.)

Luigi: How come everyone say the **AUTHOR **in a high voice?

Fantasio 64: Its cool that way. But now it is time that you (Mario) and the other guy...

Luigi: Hey!

Fantasio: ...have 3 tests to pass starting right...NOW! (_Fantasio 64 presses a button and the two brothers fell into a giant ring_.)

Fantasio: Let test one begin! (_Then he vanish)_

Luigi: Well at least it can get any worse.

_Then Koopas, Goombas, Bob-ombs, and Shy Guys flow out of the pipes._

Mario: I'm get you for saying that.

Luigi: We'll be tear to shreds!

Mario: (_Then he saw a pillar.) _I got an idea! Luigi we must reach that pillar.

Luigi: Ok! But how are we going to get up there anyway?

Mario: With this! (_He put out a per-chewed gum from the bag_.)

Luigi: How will that help?

Mario: I'll chew and blow it. (_Then he began to chew the gum and blow it.)_

Luigi: Eeewwwww!

Mario: (_He completed blowing the bubble gum_) Hold on Luigi!

Then the Mario Bros. float to the top of the pillar.

Luigi: We're safe!

Mario: We are not out of this yet. Look!

_Then the enemys below of them started to shake the pillar._

Luigi: Now what?

Mario: (_Grabs a can of mountain dew and a pack of pop rock candy from the bag. Then he shoke the soda pop it open and added pop rock candy to it_.) Take cover Luigi!

_Then he threw the soda down at the enemys and exploded on impact senting the pillar with the Mario Bros. to the top of the trap room they fall through._

Mario: Jump! (Then he and Luigi land on the floor)

Luigi: We made it brother! We made it! (Luigi is doing the victory dance)

Mario: We are not out of the woods yet! We still have two tests lefts and a author to beat.

Luigi: Oh darn it.

* * *

I hope you like that chapter. Stay tune for more.

Please R&R


	3. The Mario Bros Vs The Tests part 2

_After facing the first test, the Mario Bros. walk from the hall way to a place that they don't know of._

Luigi:(Tired) Where are we now?

Mario: I don't know! We must be in some kind of hole.

Luigi: Hole?

Mario: Yeah, you know the black hole?

Luigi: Oh, no wonder were in the drakness smarty pants.

Mario: What are we going to do?

M&L: (sigh)

_The Mario Bros. continued through the drakness until they see light._

Mario: Hey Luigi, am I crazy or is that light up ahead?

Luigi: No, but we must follow that light. Come on Mario!

_So they ran to the light, but when they enter that light..._

Luigi: Oh my gosh!

_The Mario Bros. have entered the Second Test_!

_It was a long one, and so many bolcks and spiny ones._

Mario: There is no way we can pass this!

Luigi:Uuuhhhhhhh...Mario? Look_ (Mario looked) _

_The Mario Bros. spotted a basket from out of nowhere._

Mario: Lets ride on it.

Luigi: No, It need is one thing. _(Then Luigi got an idea on how to pass this test easily.He grab the blanket from the bag)_

_Luigi tied the blanket to the basket and told his brother to get his butt over here before he set off without him._

_So, they set off. But while the Mario Bros. float to their victory, Fantasio 64 was sitting on his chair writting the story and amused by this._

Fantasio 64: So the're smart after all, but they pass the stupid second test! I should of made it harder! But let us see these smarty pants can pass the final test.

* * *

Will the Mario Bros. pass the third and final test or will Fantasio 64 win and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom? I won't write it until I come up with it. 

Please (R&R)!


	4. The Mario Bros Vs The Tests part 3

_The Mario Bros. floated down to the end of the platform. Then they ran to the two doors and approach in a lava room and straight from them was  
the _**AUTHOR** Fantasio 64 himself.

Mario: What a second! How come we encounter you now?

Luigi: Did we pass the third test already?

Fantasio 64: No! You two know why? _(Then a army of Shy Guys, Robots, and Golems appeared out of every where. And finally a giant computer appeared from the lava and Fantasio 64 entered it)_ Because this is the final test! By defeating me!

Luigi: What are we going to do Mario? (_He hid behind Mario's back)_

Mario:(_He shook in fear) _I don't know.

_Then a blast came from the two giant doors. Then the people of the mushroom kingdom came rushing in to fight Fantasio 64 and his army._

Luigi: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Toad: Because we are tired of him destroying our land!

Everyone in the group: Its GO TIME!

Fantasio 64: So beat it!

_So the battle begin._

Toad: Mario & Luigi! We'll make a path for you two to go and stop him once and for all!

M&L: Okay! _(Then they ran through the path their friends open and approved to Fantasio 64, but he covered the computer with a firy forcefield._

Mario: How are we going to beat that?

Luigi: (_He looked in the bag and found the squrit gun and shoot at the fire covered forcefield at full blast)_

Fantasio 64: Darn it! But still you can't stop me from unleasing the fifth (and final) chapter!

Mario: (Shouted) Oh No you don't!

_Then Mario charged at him with a toothpaste. Mario squreezes the toothpaste at the computer and it was exploded after the fifth chapter was sent.Then everything frozed and began to grow dark until there is no sight of everyone._

_

* * *

_Is this really the end of the storyOr temporarily paused?

R&R


	5. The End?

_Well, Mario woke up to see a room full of darkness..._

Mario: What in the world am I doing here? (_He saw no one but himself)_

_Mario heard a voice from behind him._

Fantasio 64: Mario.. (_Fantasio 64 appeared)_ So.. you think that being a hero can beat anything? Is fighting your answer Mario?

Mario: What the heck are you talking?

Fantasio 64: Just answer them!

Mario: Well... no.. because it not about the honor or fighting. It about friendship working together. If we... that means Luigi and I..

face evil together, nothing is going to stop us, not even an author. Do your worse... Fantasio 64.

_Mario bend down to wait for Fantasio 64 to strike him, but he bend down and said..._

Fantasio 64: Well done, Mario.

Mario:(_went up)For what?_

Fantasio 64: For passing my final test.

Mario:(_Cheers_) Hryaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (_Doing the victory dance) _Hey hold the phone! what my prize?

Fantasio 64: Two wishes.

Mario: Well, my first wish is that Luigi is here with me.

Luigi: I'm already here bro!

_Then Mario looked behind and saw Luigi._

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Mario!

_Then they hug each other._

Fantasio 64: Whats your final wish you two?

M&L: We wish that everything is back to normal!

Fantasio 64: So beat it.

_With a snap of his fingers, he and the Mario Bros. appeared at their house._

Fantasio 64: Well It time for me to go. Enjoy! _(Then he vanish)_

_Well after that, the Mario Bros. and the Mushroom Kingdom went back to it normal self. Mario and Luigi lived happily ever after._

_THE END_

_

* * *

_Well I hope you enjoy my story! R&R


End file.
